My Immortal
by Jhow-kun
Summary: Num golpe do destino, ele viu a sua vida, seu amor, tudo aquilo que ele era, preparado para o holocausto, num golpe de solidão, ele Vui Sua Bellatriz, pronta a se entregar a outro homem!


_**My Immortal**_

_I'm so tired of being here__  
__Estou tão cansada de estar aqui__suppressed by all of my childish fears__  
__Reprimida por todos os meus medos infantis__And if you have to leave__  
__E se você tiver que ir__I wish that you would just leave__  
__Eu desejo que você vá logo__Your presence still lingers here__  
__Porque sua presença ainda permanece aqui__And it won't leave me alone__  
__E isso não vai me deixa em paz_

Fazia um mês que Sirius havia ido embora, mas parecia que ele ainda estava lá, atormentado o espírito de Bellatriz. Uma solidão imensa estava alojada em seu coração. Não sabia o porquê. Os medos infantis que outrora tivera na sua vida. Aqueles medos de ficar sozinha perdida no mundo, que a faziam querer ser alguém importante, ter poder para ficar rodeada de pessoas, o medo da solidão agora era a única coisa que existia em seu ser. Ela estava cansada. Aquilo a deixava cansada. Era algo impossível de resistir, que fingir que não estava acontecendo. Ela estava sozinha em meio à multidão. Sozinha em meio ao mundo. Era exatamente assim que Bella estava. Cansada, reprimida pelo medo. Medo de nunca mais ver Sirius.

Desejava que ele fosse embora. O corpo físico dele já se tinha ido, mas, por mais que tentasse ignorar, por mais que tentasse não pensar nele, era inevitável. Parecia que ele não tinha ido. E por isso estava ficando difícil conviver neste mundo. Ela não tinha paz, na verdade nunca tivera paz. Nunca soubera como ser uma pessoa real, sem falsidade. As únicas vezes que conseguira esse prodígio, fora nas suas noites em busca ao paraíso interno. Nas noites que o sol da injustiça, indiferença e desapontamentos não podia clarear seus corpos, e mundo se deitava para serem acusados por sua próprias almas, por coisas que fizeram no dia.

Bella havia passado uma tarde maravilhosa. Bom era isso que ela aparentava, mas o seu coração estava muito longe. Longe o suficiente para não perceber que quando o sol se deitava no horizonte, anunciando a noite sobre aqueles que viviam sobre a face da terra.

Aquele seria o dia de seu casamento. Seria o dia do seu maldito casamento, onde por vontade da sociedade, por vontade de todos; menos da dela; ela seria obrigada a se entregar a outro homem a quem não pertencia seu coração. Era realmente por isso que ela não queria casar, mas dizer que não, faria sua cabeça rolar, pois sua mãe gastara Bilhões de galeões com a arrumação da festa, tanto com a costureira do vestido feito com muitas pedras de brilhantes feitos à modelo exclusivo para Bella, que exibia uma exuberante beleza a todos que a vissem, mas ela não se sentia assim. Por dentro explodia um vulcão de tristeza e choro. Não de lágrimas comuns, mas lágrimas de sangue, seu sangue.

_These wounds won't seem to heal__  
__Essas feridas parecem não querer cicatrizar__This pain is just too real__  
__Essa dor é muito real__There's just too much that time cannot erase__  
__Isso é simplesmente muito mais do que o tempo não pode apagar_

Bella naquele instante queria sair correndo. Largar para trás os laços que a prendiam a corrupção de sua alma. Quebrar as correntes com aquele mundo que por mais que ela tentasse impedir, por mais que ela forçasse para se libertar, eram fortes demais. Havia esperado muito tempo para deixar que alguém lhe mostrasse a outra face da vida, o outro lado do que ela era a outra face do ódio. Estava a porta da igreja. Uma das mais lindas e mais caras, diga-se de passagem. Uma igreja enorme, com seus vitrais reluzentes, e alta torre com o sino a sua ponta, dando a beleza da arquitetura medieval. Na frente um jardim limpo, de grama que mesmo agora onde a única coisa que sobrara no céu eram os vestígios de um dia de intenso sol, brilhava, igual à porta de carvalho bem polida a sua frente. Apesar de serem bruxos, pra sociedade, eles iriam casar igual a trouxas.Só por que era tradição, mas eram as tradições que a faziam querer morrer.

Seu coração dizia pra ela sair de lá o mais rápido possível, mas a sua razão lutava com ela de todos os modos. Seu coração queria que ela voasse livre igual a um pássaro que tinha como alvo o infinito do azul dos olhos de Sirius, mas sua razão, sua racionalidade a fazia pensar em como ela viveria dali a frente. Dentro dela se travava um luta feroz iguais a dois cães famintos em busca de carne, em busca de sua carne. Eram feridas em sua alma, que ninguém via, mas elas estavam lá.

Bella sentia que a partida de Sirius, não foi mais uma mudança em sua vida, aliás, foi sim uma mudança, uma mudança que, a feriu o seu mais e profundo intimo que feriu a sua psique, que feriu a sua alma! Era impossível não pensar em Sirius a cada momento de sua vida. Ele que com sua simplicidade, que com amor sincero, levara consigo em sua partida um pedaço do ser, parte do viver de sua alma. Não levara por obrigação, nem obrigara essa grande parte a ir com ele, mas ela fora por vontade própria, fora por não concordar com as atitudes absurdas dela naquele momento. Não concordar com sua insanidade daquele momento. Era ridículo, como ela mesma se recriminava por sua ações, e deixava seus pensamentos controlarem sua vontades, mas fazer o que a racionalidade dela mandava.

Aquelas lembranças a faziam se sentir a pessoa mais infeliz do mundo. Aquele tipo de dor que era mais real do que seu corpo, mais real do que a certeza, de sua vida, mais real que queria fazer é largar essa vida que ela vivia. Largar aquele mundo que a corrompera. Corrompera com dinheiro, fama, poder... Posses. Corrompera de tal forma que agora parecia tarde, demasiadamente tarde para voltar. Aquele mundo, aquela realidade que a faziam colocar máscaras de coisas que ela mesma se repudiava em ser, colocara em sua boca palavras, que nunca que em estado normal talvez ela fosse pronunciar. Aquele ambiente que moldava seu ser, sua vontade da maneira que queria. Para os outros ela não passava de marionetes e suas mãos, de tal forma que a controlavam por cordas, que na hora que simplesmente quisessem, cortariam essas cordas, e ela seria jogada no fogo de sua alma.

Olhou mais uma vez para a porta de carvalho polido que estava a sua frente. Já havia perdido as contas de quantas vezes já havia olhado para essa porta no pequeno espaço de tempo que ali ela estava. Poderia certamente dizer que já conseguira memorizar cada detalhe, desde a ponta que indicava o céu, na sua superioridade, até a borda dourada que roçava o chão, passando por cada detalhe esculpido, no que talvez fosse à mão, por um escultor, que depois de um longo prazo de atenção, conseguira dar a forma que queria a essa obra, que na suposição ele exibia como se fosse um troféu. Um aperto no coração ocorreu-lhe naquele momento. As feridas que ainda haviam na sua alma, no seu coração, no seu ser, não haviam sarado certamente aquilo era muito, mais muito mais que o tempo, o fator que envolve todo o universo, o fator que faz parte da vida, era, mais que esse fator, pudesse pagar. Lembranças que marejavam seus olhos ao lembrar-se de Sirius. Era quase que inacreditável que ele a havia deixado, justo nos momentos que ela mais precisava de alguém para se abrir. De alguém para mostrar o que era um amor verdadeiro. De alguém para mostrar, quem era a verdadeira Bellatriz Black.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears__  
__Quando você chorou enxuguei todas as suas lágrimas__When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears__  
__Quando você gritou eu lutei contra todos os seus medos__And I've held your hand through all of these years__  
__Eu segurei a sua mão por todos esses anos__But you still have all of me__  
__Mas você ainda tem tudo de mim_

Era isso mesmo que Sirius fazia com ela. Quando ela derramava suas lágrimas, ele a enxugava. Quando o medo a abraçava igual à noite abraçava a terra, que o medo lhe cercava a única pessoa capaz de trazer-lhe de volta era Sirius. A única pessoa que poderia lutar contra o medo do mais profundo de seu coração, de sua alma. Ele que por esse tempo todo segurara sua mão, não deixando que ela se entregasse aos fantasmas do passado, que clamavam pela sua vida, e agora que ele fora embora ele ainda tinha todo o seu ser em sua mãos, mas ele não estava ali para lhe enxugar as lágrimas de sangue misturado a pesada maquiagem que teimava sair de seus olhos.

Quantas vezes na intimidade sem sentido, inimaginável, que mesmo para ela era como um conto de fadas. Ela não acreditava certamente em contos de fadas, mas, por incrível que pareça, por incrível que muitos no mundo bruxo não digam que a famosa, poderosa Bellatriz, ela que fazia os mais belos homens do mundo se entender no chão somente para que sirvam-lhe de tapete, ela nos momentos mais íntimos com Sirius havia chorado. E ele, havia enxugado suas lágrimas. Soaria como uma piada a qualquer um que a visse, ou ouvisse alguém dizer isso. Soaria como piada, pois todos somente conheciam a Bellatriz mascarada. Não conheciam a Bellatriz por trás daquela imagem que os olhos enxergavam. Ela também era humana, mas a todos ela era algo mais. Para muitos ela parecia ser feita de ferro, pedra, imbatível e inigualável. Mas se esqueciam que ela tinha pele, pensamentos... Coração.

Quantas vezes, ele a havia feito tirar as máscaras, que cobriam seu rosto; na sua simplicidade e confissão de amor eterno; tirar as máscaras que a fazia uma pessoa de apenas aparências! Máscaras no seu rosto que faziam morrer. Morrer para o mundo. Morrer de coração. Morrer, fazendo-a não sentir mais emoções, não sentir mais as coisas que só o coração podia gerar. O mundo a havia afogado nas suas próprias lágrimas de desespero, que derrubara no escondido, que ela derrubara no escuro da noite em seu quarto, debaixo das cobertas.

Por fora se fazia de uma mulher difícil. Uma mulher poderosa. Uma mulher sem limites para conseguir o que mulher imbatí mulher que nada a mulher mulher cheia de por dentro ela estava da essência que formava o universo e a condenava.A essência que era o motivo da sobrevivência humana, o amor.

_You used to captivate me__  
__Você costumava me cativar__By your resonating light__  
__Pela sua luz ressonante__But now I'm bound by the life you left behind__  
__Agora eu estou limitada pela vida que você deixou para trás__Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams__  
__Seu rosto assombra todos os meus sonhos, que já foram agradáveis.__Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me__  
__Sua voz expulsou toda a sanidade em mim_

Sirius caminhava pela rua deserta, a não ser pelos raros carros que passavam por ali intercalados por um longinquo tempo. O vento que soprava no local, parecia trazer dos capôs ao longe, as histórias murmuradas pela chuva, quando elas caiam no chão. As copas das árvores balançando deixando cair as folhar que já haviam perdido a vida, as folhas secas, fazendo no chão um tapete de morte, mas que para muitos poderia significar o renascimento, já que essas folhas caiam, e serviriam para fortificar as plantas que por ali cresciam, dando aquela linda sensação de estar em Hogwarts, e a linda visão de alguns galhos se estendendo por cima da rua.

Passou em frente a uma casa abandonada. Estava num bairro rico de várias mansões, igual o largo Grimmald Place; onde vivia; mas aquela rua não era sua casa. E dava graças a Deus por isso. Preferia estar ali do que naquele lugar onde era rejeitado pela sua família. Era quase impossível acreditar, que sua mãe era a pior de todos. Enquanto muitas mães, quase se sacrificavam por seus filhos, onde elas demonstravam para a carne de sua carne, o amor verdadeiro, sua mãe lhe rejeitava e lhe desprezava, jogando insultos sobre ele, por simplesmente ter amigos mestiços e nas palavras dela mesma, adoradores de sangues-ruins. Mas não era somente isso. Preferia estar ali do que no mesmo lugar onde o amor de sua vida estava. Ali, do que estar perto de Bellatriz, e não poder ficar ao lado dela. Graças às normas citadas pela sociedade, e pelas normas citadas pela alta sociedade. Ele quase que mandava aquele bando de hipócritas para os cafundós de Merlin. Aquelas eram pessoas hipócritas, que recriminavam as pessoas de condições sociais e econômicas menores, mas invejavam a alegria que eles enfrentavam as provações, não abaixando a cabeça para nada nesse mundo. Tinham inveja de pessoas que não tinham o dom mágico, por inventarem coisas absurdas, e elas nem mesmo conseguirem conjurar uma agulha.

Cada vez que ouvia sua mãe citar essas normas sua vontade era de lhe soltar a face uma daquelas risadas irônicas. Era um absurdo o que aquele povo pensava e defendia em suas ideologias. Regras que não passavam de mentiras, e que muitas das vezes criavam por não conseguirem seus objetivos, e querer que ninguém mais os consiga. Cada vez que ouvia sua tia ou qualquer um que fosse, amaldiçoava o dia em que eles nasceram por lhe vetar os prazeres de ficar ao seu lado, amando a pessoa que agora ele tinha certeza ser a parte que faltava em seu ser.

Parou por um instante, agachou e pegou em sua mão, uma pedra fria, sem vida, uma mera e insignificante pedra, que naquele momento se comparava a seu espírito. Poderia estar ali, respirando e seu coração batendo, mas preferia que não fosse assim, pois em seu espírito, sua alma, estava na mais profunda agonia. Parecia que ele estava num abismo sem fim, num mundo desconhecido, sem uma bússola ou até algo que lhe pudesse indicar o caminho. O mundo havia se tornado para ele um labirinto, e ele estava privado de achar o mapa, de achar a saída. Estava atordoado pelos fatos que se sucederam nessa semana. Seu mundo havia virado de cabeça para baixo. À noite se deitado sobre ele e o amanhecer ainda parecia estar longe de se levantar no horizonte.

Levantou-se devagar e deu dois passos ate jogar a pedra na casa abandonada, que caiu no lugar onde antes deveria ser uma linda fonte, a jorrar água. Aquela era uma exceção, no meio das casas bem adornadas com seus vastos jardins bem cuidados, iguais a suas fachadas, bem pintadas. As luzes brilhavam e na janela, através das cortinas, se podiam ver casais que se saudavam, em mais um dia concluído, com suas jornadas de trabalhos efetivadas, onde as suas mesas estavam preparadas com as mais apetitosas refeições, e os filhos comentavam com seus pais o que as professoras deram em suas aulas e a mãe, rindo se senta à mesa, para acompanhar a família.

Mas nenhuma dessas casas se comparava a desolação de Sirius, somente aquela casa no meio das outras, abandonada, com a varanda coberto de mato, as janelas lacradas com tábuas, e a porta, que deveria ser antigamente bela e lustrosa, agora estava ao chão empoeirado. O caminho que guiava até a entrada, estava com suas pedras desalinhadas e assimétricas, alguns sob a terra e outras desgastadas com a chuva e vento, e cerca, que deveria ser branca, dado aos pontos que resistiram o descascamento, em certas partes também foram ao chão e outras madeiras talvez se tornaram lenha para a fogueira das demais casas luxuosas da redondeza. O mato tomara conta de tudo e as árvores que cresciam ao redor, agora estavam demasiadamente grandes, crescendo descontroladamente em destino ao céu para o que poderia ser sua liberdade. Aquela era a única casa que poderia se comparar a Sirius. Totalmente solitário envolto nas trevas. Vazio, e sem vida. Todo o glamour que antigamente exibia se desfez quando num ato impulsivo não sabia pelo quê, abandonou a casa de sua família, deixando para trás o seu amor.

Olhou para o céu, que parecia sem vida. Poucas estrelas brilhavam e não havia lua. Era como se respeitassem a sua angustia e solidão, a própria lua, o símbolo e inspiração dos namorados, sumiu, levando consigo a vastidão das estrelas. Para ele aquela noite era de luto total. o mundo se desfazia em pedaços, tantos que nunca mais se poderiam juntar. Era trabalho perdido tentar impedir. O seu coração já estava envolto em espinhos, que o machucavam ate a alma. Aquela não seria uma noite fácil. Para ele poderia ser a noite mais comprida do vida, mas ele não ligava. Sua vida já estava toda mergulhada nas trevas do desespero, e para ele não existia mais dia, somente noite, e aquele seria mais uma fase dessa eterna noite. Somente isso.

Inspirou com força, pendendo para trás a sua cabeça, e fechando os olhos em sinal de cansaço. Cansaço que somente demonstrara para Bella, nos seu momentos mais fracos, que ele vivia com ela. Era ela que costumava o cativar, o saciar. Descansar nos braços dela era a única coisa que o fazia relaxar.E por mais que tentasse se libertar, estava preso pelas cordas do destino, pelas cordas do amor, pelas cordas da paixão a ela, a vida que a um mês ele deixara.Não saberia dizer quanto tempo passara assim, filosofando, preso dentro de si mesmo, a pensar o tanto que amava Bella. Dentro dele mesmo a imaginar sua vida sem ela. Era praticamente impossível, desde sua mudança nas ultimas férias de verão, quando começara com ela aquele jogo, que mais tarde não teve ganhadores. Não havia ganhadores, pois os dois venceram. Venceram de forma inimaginável, pois de um jogo, não um jogo comum, mas um jogo de sedução nascera o amor, que por algum tempo se negava a ver, mas que um pouco mais tarde fora inevitável não notar. Inevitável deixar de ver.

Era por isso que todos os sonhos que lhe agradava, sonhos que antigamente ele achara que era a sua vida, foi por isso que esses sonhos agora eram assombrados pelo rosto, pela boca, pelo corpo, pela paixão, pelo desejo, que era assombrado por ela, ela que fazia parte da sua vida, que há muito tempo parara de negar, fazia parte da sua vida. Que mandava toda a sanidade, toda a sua razão, toda a sua capacidade de raciocínio pro espaço, num lugar de onde ela nunca mais voltaria. Era em torno da vida dela que agora ele vivia. Aquilo era como uma droga, que ele viciara, e agora não conseguia ficar sem ela. Seu corpo clamava por ela, sua alma e seu coração clamavam por ela. Parecia que em cada célula que havia em seu corpo, vibrava e ansiava em estar perto dela. Parecia que sua alma sem ela, ficava na maior escuridão já vista na terra, onde a única luz que o podia iluminar era a luz que emanava do corpo dela. Todo o seu passado mudara, e agora ele estava limitado pela sua alma, a estar perto dela. Estava limitado a vida que ele havia deixado. Ela havia posto esses limites a ele.

_These wounds won't seem to heal__  
__Essas feridas parecem não querer cicatrizar__This pain is just too real__  
__Essa dor é muito real__There's just too much that time cannot erase__  
__Isso é simplesmente muito mais do que o tempo não pode apagar_

Apertou com força a matéria do jornal que estava em sua mão que permanecera em no bolso de sua calça jeans desde que saira da casa de Thiago. Aquela noticia que tanto temia que se realizasse, aquela noticia que o sufocara até a morte, não a morte física, mas a morte de seu coração, a morte de sua alma, a morte de todos os seus sentimentos. Aquele era um fato que mais tarde ou mais cedo ele sabia que iria acontecer. Era infelizmente a sua realidade. Realidade de que talvez depois desta noite Bellatriz nunca mais fosse sua. A realidade angustiante de que ela se entregaria a outro homem. Realidade que Não poderia negar que fosse mentira. As palavras estavam no papel, e talvez há essa hora ela estivesse à porta da igreja matriz para que finalmente quebrassem os laços que uniam os dois. A notícia estava no papel do mais circulado jornal bruxo, o Profeta Diário. A notícia do casamento de Bellatriz Black e Rodolfo Lastrange.

A força que exerceu no papel foi suficiente para que o papel fosse esmagado, fazendo marcas profundas, e em certas partes borrando a tinta, já que a mão de Sirius dera uma ligeira suada, já que estava apertada no bolso. Gostaria que aquilo fosse uma faca de uma ponta bem afiada. Assim talvez, cortasse sua mão num corte profundo fazendo o sangue jorrar, fazendo a dor que sentia no peito, desaparecer junto com a tristeza, e se não desaparecesse, Talvez pudesse enfiá-la em seu peito, bem no seu coração, talvez pudesse se matar ali mesmo entregando-se finalmente para a morte que parecia rondá-lo naquele momento, trazendo consigo uma frieza imensa que nem os dementadores poderiam causar.

Mas o pior que ele sabia, sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde aquilo aconteceria. Aquilo só foi à confirmação, daquilo que já sabia daquilo que o fizera sair definitivamente da mansão Black. A noticia de que Bella se casaria com o Lastrange. Não fora a toa que passaram longos 2 anos de namoro, e de planos; que na maioria das vezes era feita pelo Rodolfo, fazendo Bella aceitá-la a força, o que causava muita raiva da parte dela; também os planos de sua mãe e sua tia que defendiam a idéia dela se casar com um sangue puro. Bom seria sangue puro somente ao ser relativo a toda a família dele ser bruxa, mas nas veias dele, ele também carregava o pelo e os pedidos de clemência dos muitos inocentes que ele matara. Sua alma estava maculada com sangue. Essa seria a pessoa com quem Bella realmente queria se casar? Será que ela queria se afundar mais ainda no mundo falso que os outros criaram para ela e a aprisionaram?

Não! Não era ele que era dono dela, dono do coração dela, e sabia que não fora esse o destino que a verdadeira Bellatriz, não aquela coberta de máscaras, mas a Bella feita de carne e osso, não fora aquele destino que ela queria, pois fora isso que ela em seus braços havia confessado em seu ouvido, nas longas madrugadas que eles passaram na maldita mansão Black.

Para ele aquilo era muito. Era mexer com uma ferida que nunca havia cicatrizado uma ferida que ainda exalava uma dor, tão forte e real em seu ser. Tão forte, que por mais que tentasse, o tempo não poderia tocar, apagar.Tão forte que o vento não poderia levar par um lugar esquecido.Tão forte que areia do mar, não poderiam enterrar. Era uma ferida que estava onde nada e ninguém poderia chegar. Uma ferida causada por um espinho, que ate agora estava cravado, impedindo o esquecimento. Era por isso que muitas vezes pensara em se entregar a morte. Talvez somente ela fosse capaz de conseguir amenizar aquela dor em seu ser.

Sabia que até certo ponto do caminho Thiago, o seu velho e fiel sem contar inseparável amigo, o havia seguido. Era quase certeza, já que ele era muito curioso, e por menos que fosse, o único a conseguir compreender o que ele estava passando agora. Com certeza guiado pelo pensamento de que Sirius iria fazer uma besteira muito grande. E não negava isso. Muitas vezes pensara nisso. Em besteiras que certamente seu ser o condenaria pela eternidade. A única pessoa que sabia desse seu pequenino romance com Bella era Thiago. Claro que seu amigo, sempre lhe avisara que Bella não iria ficar com Rodolfo. Mesmo que ele lhe dera muitos conselhos, Sirius preferiu não segui-los, e sim, seguir seu coração, por mais incerto que este poderia ser. Por mais tortuosos que fossem seus caminhos, não escutara ninguém e prosseguira com aquilo. Poderia a neblina da incerteza descer sobre seu futuro, mas a única coisa que guiava seu caminho era seu coração. Sabia que seu amigo o havia seguido, sabendo que ele ainda não esquecera Bellatriz, mas com sua habilidade de maroto somado a suas habilidades de animago, com toda certeza nem ele poderia segui-lo. Aliás, ninguém conseguia seguir Sirius Black, quando ele queria que ninguém o seguisse, quando ele queria é fugir de todos.

Olho para um ponto no final da rua bem iluminada, com os postes de luz sustendo suas luzes, luzes que davam a grandiosa Londres aquele ar de metrópole noturna, irradiando para o céu uma intensa claridade, ou num ponto dentro de seu campo de visão, lá no longe. Seus passos eram lentos, descompassados iguais a batidas de seu coração, que naquele momento se angustiava. Inspirou a mais profundo que pode, sentindo o ar invadir seus pulmões e o cheiro de grama com terra molhada, já que fazia poucos minutos que os esguichos haviam parado de jorrar água sobre os jardins, deixou esse cheiros chegarem a sua narina. Como tudo a sua volta poderia parecer tão calmo, sereno, enquanto dentro dele vulcões de incertezas, tristezas e outras coisas mais, entravam em erupção, fazendo de seu corpo uma maquina a todo vapor?

Aquele era o momento. O momento que talvez fosse mudar radicalmente toda a sua historia. O momento em que era preciso decidir. Aquele seria um momento difícil para ele, mas a vida é feita de momentos, e quem faz esses momentos somos nós, ao lado das pessoas que queremos no lugar que queremos, e do jeito que queremos. São nossas decisões que fazem nosso futuro, mas uma coisa que nunca se deve esquecer, é que tudo o que fazemos gera uma conseqüência, que quer nós desejamos ou não, acontece. É como uma vez ouvira um trouxa falando de um tal de Newton, que desenvolveu certas regras, e uma que ele se lembrava era a que toda ação gera uma reação. Claro, ele tinha quase certeza que esse cara havia falado isso por outra coisa, se ele não estava enganado era por causa de uma tal de física, mas para Sirius naquele momento, essa "lei" poderia ser interpretada nesse sentido. Deveria pensar antes de resolver tomar uma atitude, mas não daria tempo. Seu coração o apressava para ir. Não tinha mais tempo. Aquele era o momento para a sua escolha.

Apertou os passos. O vento passava apressadamente pelo seu corpo. As imagens das casas agora não passavam de borrões enquanto ele andava mais apressadamente. Os sons eram misturados, mas ele realmente não ouvia nada, pois sua mente trabalhava freneticamente. Sabia que podia ter feito a escolha errada, mas não poderia deixar de ver a SUA Bellatriz antes dela, realmente tomar a decisão que quebraria os laços dos dois definitivamente.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears__  
__Quando você chorou eu enxuguei todas as suas lágrimas__When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears__  
__Quando você gritou eu lutei contra todos os seus medos__And I've held your hand through all of these years__  
__Eu segurei a sua mão por todos esses anos__But you still have all of me__  
__Mas você ainda tem tudo de mim_

Com certeza aquele era o momento. Momento este que poderia estar próximo de definir sua vida. Definir de forma que poderia se tornar irreversível, momento que poderia a libertar, mas a condenar. Era simplesmente mais um momento difícil em sua jornada.

Céus, como seu coração era traiçoeiro? Ela não podia amá-lo. Não podia amar Sirius. Não podia. Ela tinha que amar Rodolfo que àquela hora estava a esperando no altar. Seu coração deu um aperto angustiado com esse pensamento. Era como se uma mão o sufocasse, mas ela sabia que não era a mão de ninguém, e sim a dela mesmo. Ela que sufocava seu coração, sem piedade e amor, fazendo correr rios de sangue. Ela estava se perdendo, e a sua salvação parecia estar longe.

Como seu coração desejava Sirius ali. Ali para enxugar as lágrimas de sangue que somente ela podia sentir. Lágrimas de sangue que brotavam de seu coração, à medida que os segundos passavam. À medida que o momento de definir a sua vida com uma simples e insignificante palavra de três letras, essa palavra que daria a ela um novo significado para o que ela chamava de vida, mesmo sabendo que aquilo não era vida. Ela não vivia. Não. Na verdade quem vivia por ela era a falsidade, a mentira. Ela estava presa entre a realidade e verdadeira vontade de seu coração. Seria uma palavra de apenas três letras, que naquele momento assumiam um papel fundamental e significativo na sua vida. Significado de tristeza caso dissesse sim. O sim que a sociedade, que sua família, que sua razão, que sua sede de poder a mandava dizer. O sim que poderia significar nunca mais ver ele, nunca mais poder se render nos braços dele. O sim que firmaria seu contrato com as trevas. Não o lado negro, mas o lado em que eu seu mundo, o mundo do seu coração, negro por que lá nunca mais entraria um brecha de luz. Ou o não, que seu coração, seu amor, sua felicidade queriam que dissesse. O não, que poderia significar ter que fugir da ira, cólera de sua família, e da família dos Lastrange. O não em que a faria achar o significado na vida ao ter uma chance de viver ao lado de Sirius. Ah como aquilo era o que sua alma queria, seu coração queria. Viver ao lado dele, somente ao lado dele.

Como queria que Sirius estivesse ali, para lutar contar todos os seus medos. Medos estes que não revelava a ninguém a não ser Sirius, aquele quem ela revelara toda a sua vida. Medos que a faziam parecer cair num abismo sem abismo, de abismo de sangue. O abismo que há muito tempo ela tinha certeza que seria jogada pela sua família e pela sociedade, quando os mesmos não achassem mais utilidade para ela.

Não tinha Sirius para segurar sua mão, e ela segurar na dele pra não se render às trevas. A seus medos. A sua ganâ assim que tratara, agora aquilo que a fizera ser depois que perdera Sirius, ele tinha uma nova maneira de ver a infeliz e cheia de escolhas erradas, a sua vida.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone__  
__Eu tentei com todas as forças dizer a mim mesma que você se foi__But though you're still with me__  
__Mas embora você ainda esteja comigo__I've been alone all alone__  
__Eu tenho estado sozinha todo esse tempo._

Um vento gélido passou pelo ambiente, levantando consigo o véu que cobria a parte de trás da cabeça de Bella. Por uma fração de segundo, pode sentir a presença dele, o cheiro dele, o calor que emanava do corpo dele, ali naquele lugar que a estava deixando tão angustiada. Bella realmente não sabia por que se impressionara tanto. Fazia um mês que vinha sentindo aquilo. Aquelas impressões de que Sirius a observa sem mesmo ele estar no ambiente. Com ele a uma lonjura grande dela. Talvez a falta dele naquele momento era demais agora. Mas não podia ser. Ela tenha que se conformar que ele havia saído definitivamente da sua vida. Ela tinha que se conformar que ele se fora, e não havia nada que mudaria aquilo.

Balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, tentado afastar esses pensamentos, no que pareceu uma fração de segundos, ela pode sentir o olhar dele nela. Olhou ao redor, ao perceber que aquela sensação estava demorando para ir. Foi então que seus olhos encontraram duas safiras azuis, que a fitavam, de alto a baixo com uma intensidade que parecia que podia ler sua mente.

oOo

Sirius sabia que ela ainda não tinha entrado na igreja. Ele tinha certeza. Seu coração lhe dizia isso. Era como se seu coração, mesmo estando longe, conseguisse ultrapassar as barreiras e saber o que ela estava fazendo. Às vezes isso se tornava um fardo de espinhos, mas agora aquilo parecia que era preciso. Seu coração se apertou fazendo que ele quase que corresse. O vento pareceu mudar, vindo de trás para frente, impulsionando. Parecia que aquilo fora a melhor escolha que ele já fez. Ela não entrou ainda, ela não podia ter entrado, mas se certificou, quando viu parada a frente da imensa catedral, uma mulher vestida com um vestido branco, com algumas perolas espalhadas e intercaladas com várias pedras de brilhantes, que reluziam junto com as luzes da igreja, que fazia daquele momento algo especial, completavam a cena, dando a ela aquele ar de uma deusa.

Um vento de cortar a alma varreu o corpo de Sirius, mas ele não deu importância. A visão que estava tendo agora era mais importante, Era a mais bela. Poderia passar a eternidade ali, observando-a na maior singeleza. Viu o véu que cobria a parte de trás da cabeça de Bella se levantar revelando assim os cabelos sedosos, e lustrosos, que muitas vezes nas noites melhores de sua vida tocara com delicadeza, e sentia seu perfume inebriante. Aqueles cabelos, nas quais muitas vezes embrenhara a mão, muitas vezes que se deixavam levar pelo desejo, pela vontade, pela paixão.

Bellatriz o olhava de alto a abaixo. O tempo parecia ter parado por completo. Tudo parecia se mover a câmera lenta. Até os sons pareciam ter cessado, ou talvez até reduzido a sua vibração pelo ar. As luzes pareciam ter ganhado vida, e agora só iluminavam Sirius. Parecia que mundo estava ali só de bandeja para os dois. Bella sentia seu coração bater descompassado, mas da mesma forma rápido. Parecia que o destino, que era mui traiçoeiro, travara aquilo pra ela, somente para ela explodir em solidão, explodir em tristeza. A ferida que tinha há tempos, que ainda não cicatrizara, agora sangrava. Sangrava como se de seu interior brotasse neste instante uma fonte de sangue e lágrimas salgadas, que fazia seu coração arder. Não podia ser! Ele estava lá! Mas como ele conseguira ir. Parecia que tudo estava contra ela. Sua vida já estava à maior desgraça, e ele fora até lá fazer da sua vida, daquela decisão algo mais difícil do que já estava sendo para ela.

oOo

Sirius sentia o olhar de Bella, sobre ele, eriçando todos os pelos de seu corpo. Sentiu uma onda de imensa de solidão, tristeza, rancor, ódio, amor, tudo, tudo aquilo invadia seu ser. Queria sair correndo, agarrar Bella. Saciar seu desejo e sua vontade, ali mesmo. Tomar aqueles lábios e beijá-los. Beijá-los com fervor, carinho! Mas não podia, não podia se render aquele desejo desesperado, quase suplicante de seu coração. Não poderia fazer. Bella estava traçando a própria linha de seu destino. A vontade que o enlouquecida, era de fazer ela se render a ele mais uma vez. Mostrar a ela a verdadeira besteira que ela estava fazendo. Será que sua partida da casa dos Black, não fora suficiente para mostrar a ela a verdadeira decisão que ela estava tomando?

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears__  
__Quando você chorou eu enxuguei todas as suas lágrimas__When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears__  
__Quando você gritou eu lutei contra todos os seus medos__And I've held your hand through all of these years__  
__Eu segurei a sua mão por todos esses anos__But you still have all of me__  
__Mas você ainda tem tudo de mim_

oOo

Os olhos de Bella ainda estavam travados em Sirius. Não havia como mover o foco de sua visão para outra coisa ou ser. Era simplesmente ele, ele e mais ele. Ele era o foco de toda sua atenção. Sirius era sua atenção. Ele estava trajando uma camisa branca com uma calça jeans e uns tênis pretos. Com seus cabelos alinhados, onde alguns fugiam da regra e outros lhe caiam sobre o olho direito dando a ele um ar de sedutor. Ele estava simples, mas era tudo que ela precisava. Tudo que preenchia aquele vazio. Parecia que ele apesar de simples era o que faria aquelas feridas sararem. Na verdade não parecia, era real. Somente ele tinha poder e era capaz de fazer isso a ela. Seu coração batia em seu peito, muito rápido, falhando em alguns batimentos, mas mesmo assim batia forte e Bella ainda temia que ele quebrasse uma de suas costelas. Sua razão gritava, berrava, para ela parar. Para ela não olhar para ele. Para ela desviar sua atenção, arranjar qualquer outra coisa para se distrair, mas ela não dava ouvidos a ela. A única coisa que ela podia ouvir dali era como se Sirius a convidasse para se libertar e fugir. A única coisa que estava acontecendo era que Bellatriz estava se perdendo no infinito mar azul dos olhos de Sirius. Céus seria o casamento dela com o Rodolfo e ela esta pensando em Sirius? Como pode? Como pode? Mas sua emoção, seu sentimento, queria fazê-la correr abraçar e beijar Sirius. Beijar de forma intensa e avassaladora. Uma fina lágrima correu de seus olhos. Uma lágrima teimosa, que descera pela sua face sem sua ordem, sem sua permissão, sem sua vontade.

oOo

Sirius Ainda estava petrificado pela linda visão de Bella. Não havia mais mundo. Não havia mais nada no universo. Somente no infinito haviam ele e Bellatriz. Ela com aquele vestido de noiva caríssimo e ele com toda aquela simplicidade. Era assim que via ela em seus sonhos impossíveis de se casar com ela! Somente ambos no universo, jurando amores eternos um ao outro. Colocando as alianças e por fim se entregando ao amor. Bailando diante do palácio de Eros como dois amantes da noite, que se alegravam pela vida, que se alegravam por serem, pertenceram um ao outro de forma mútua. Os seus sentimentos seus em relação a ela, era suficientemente fortes, para não deixá-lo viver sem ela. Eram suficientemente loucos, para se imaginar com ela fazendo coisas que a realidade que eles viviam nunca os permitiria. Mesmo sendo sua prima, essa vontade ainda tentava sua mente. Viu uma fina e solitária lágrima descer pelo rosto emoldurado dela. Uma lágrima que brilho, no bruxulear das luzes dentro da igreja, onde já se ouvia os murmúrios aumentarem. Seu coração deu um salto. Uma vontade imensa de correr e enxugar esta lágrima ao mesmo tempo em que a beijaria se apoderou de seu corpo de forma forte, quase impossível de se repreender e não executar essa vontade. Mas não podia, infelizmente não podia. Ela estava agindo igual a uma cega, ao não ter saído daquela porta ainda. Ao não ter corrido para os seus braços ainda. Olhou então para Bella. Ela não via a burrada que estava fazendo se entregando a Rodolfo? Ela não via que a felicidade dela estava a seu lado? Olhou mais profundo no corpo e nos olhos dela, e fez a única coisa que podia fazer: Sorriu. Um sorriso como se quisesse dizer a verdadeira coisa que ela estava fazendo. Um sorriso que carregava em si o peso das conseqüências dos atos de Bellatriz. Sabia que ela poderia entender, mas sabia também que ela poderia ignorar e seguir com seus pensamentos adiante. Dependia dela. Dependia somente dela e de mais ninguém.

oOo

Bella sentiu o olhar de Sirius afundar mais em seu corpo. Afundar mais nos seus olhos. Seu coração deu um aperto e ela teve que reprimi-lo em sua garganta o grito angustiante que emanou do fundo de sua alma. Um aperto tão grande que era impossível suportar a dor excruciante de seu ser, que chegava a ser real, que chegava ser física. Um sorriso deprimido. Um sorriso como se quisesse dizer que ela estava errada. Um sorriso que mais soou como palavra que despedaçaram seu ser em milhões de pedaços que ninguém mais os poderia juntar. Despedaçaram seu coração com se fosse um espelho que por onde seus cacos iam passando picotavam a pele, abrindo feridas e cortes mui profundos. Um sorriso que mostrava a ela o que era a verdadeira burrada que estava fazendo. Mostrava a ela o peso da insanidade que estava cometendo.

oOo

Mesmo com um aperto no coração. Aperto de não poder mais ficar ali, perto de saber que há mais algum tempo sua Bella, a sua amada seria entregue a outro. Outro que não era dono do coração dela. Que mais parecia um caçador se apoderando dela. Não. Não poderia suportar isso. Seus coração não resistiria, e ainda mais, ele já gritava por clemência. Não pode mais ficar ali. Não pode. A agonia que estava sentindo tinha que ser esvaziada. Esvaziada seja por onde quer que fosse, mas seus peito já estava parecendo um salão de tortura onde ressoava os gritos de sua alma. Lágrimas de sangue jorravam em seu coração, e em seus olhos elas teimavam furiosamente para saírem, para serem derramada para talvez poderem libertar seu ser. Não poderia chorar na frente de Bella. Não. Isso seria a ultima coisa que poderia fazer. Girou nos calcanhares, e saiu caminhando. Pisando duro, para não sair correndo.

oOo

Bella o viu virar as costas. Seu ser foi estraçalhado ao ver Sirius pela costas. Outra lágrima correu de seus olhos, e chegou a levantar o braço, como se quisesse segurar Sirius para não ir. Ele não podia ir e permitir que ela se entregasse a esses fantasmas. Não ele não poderia, mas também não teria forças para resistir. Chegou a levar o braço em direção a ele e chegou a separar seus lábios, mas sua voz se perdia em sua garganta. Levou a mão e chegou a quase mover seu pé em direção, mas nesse mesmo instante as portas se abriram e a marcha começou a tocar ecoando no ambiente. Para qualquer outra mulher aquela era a marcha sonhada desde que descobrira o significado do amor e de se casar, mas para ela mais parecia à marcha que antecipava seu martírio. Agora era Hora. A hora que mais se odiaria, mas tinha que fazer. Olhou para a igreja iluminada, que não combinava nada com seu ser que era mergulhado na maior escuridão. Colocou em seus lábios o mais cínico sorriso, por que sua vontade naquele, tempo era de chorar e correr. Correr para os braços de Sirius. Levantou o rosto e começou sua caminhada até o que seria sua morte.

oOo

Sirius ouviu uma canção soar pela rua ao mesmo tempo em que virava a esquina. Começou a correr, com seus olhos já se desfazendo em lágrimas. Correu até que saiu numa praça seja lá qual fosse o nome. Foi até uma árvore preta. Preta envolta em sombras dando a ela o ar sinistro. Mas aquelas sombras eram fracas se comparadas a que estavam instaladas em seu ser em sua mente. Encostou no tronco e desabou em lágrimas. Desmanchou-se em lagrimas, que pareciam ser acompanhadas de sangue. Fechou os olhos, e pendeu a cabeça pra trás. Não demorou muito até perceber que era abraçado, e já sabia quem era. Thiago, que com certeza vira a cena toda, e com certeza saberia compreender não perguntando nada. Pelo menos saber respeitar os momentos de silêncio, era um ponto forte em Thiago. Talvez mais tarde ou até o dia seguinte, ele fosse fazer sua entrevista, mas naquele momento pelo menos ele sabia respeitar, mesmo por que não havia palavras, e sua garganta estava seca, e sua palavras não passariam da garganta. Apenas se deixou ser abraçado pelo amigo, pois o que mais precisava naquele momento era de um ombro amigo, para chorar, desabafar.

_N/B Isa:_Bem, primeiro desculpe a demora.

Essa fic é muito intensa! Acho que já disse isso, mas, quero dizer que não consigo entender como alguém tão jovem tem uma visão de sentimento e de amor como vc tem.

Não mudei quase nada, seria um pecado, apenas corrigi alguns erros de digitação e alguma coisa na concordância, já sabe o que está em azul é sugestão e só mudaria o aluguel do vestido, aluguel não condiz com a situação de riqueza dos Blacks.

Bem, foi um prazer ler sua história novamente e sinto-me honrada de ter sua confiança para betar.

Jinhos da Isa

_**N/A:**__Gente, ta ai minha 1ª Fanfic (hehehehehe). Sei que essa Shipper não muito usada, mas, tipo quando ouvi essa musica da Amy... meu Deus, a fic veio que praticamente inteira na minha cabeça. NA verdade não seria justamente uma Fanfic não é? Seria um Songfic. Ela tem mais uma outra parte, que é a de quando o Sirius saiu da casa dos Black, mas essa ainda tem alguns concertos a ser feito, então não sei quando vou postar. Obrigadão a todos que leram, e por favor, não custa nada deixar um comentário... não faz cair a mão não, como muitos pensam, e não leva mais que um minutinho!__Um beijão especial para a CahH (Carol Lee) que de a maior força e a Isabelle que teve o imenso trabalho de betar... por que quem leu isso antes viu que a quantidade de erros era imensa(o Word que o diga).__~~Atenciosamente Jhonny!_


End file.
